Sayonara Minna!
by JustAnOrdinaryGirl77
Summary: It went so well until she came , she ruined my life i had to leave them and i promised myself i'm never going back until one unfateful day
1. ALL THINGS CHANGED

CHAPTER 1 : ALL THINGS CHANGED

Aira's P.O.V

This all started when asechi-san called us MARs and callings to her office

minna this is the new member of MARS asechi said

eh?! we all said in surprise .

why would you add a new member without telling us , i told asechi-san

for some reason i just want to add a member she said with money in her eyes

oh ,ok anyway can you do a prism jump for us ? asked mion

yes , i'll show you , sachi said a we went down the ice rink

i was going to go down until asechi -san called me again , aira i need to talk with you asechi-san called me

okay i said as i went to her , what do you want to talk to me about i asked her

well the thing is that a man told me you will have a world tour for 3 years will you accept this offer ? asechi-san asked me

well i don't know yet i told her

okay i'll leave the decision to you call this person through this phone number okay asechi-san said

okay i'll think about it i said , when went down to the ice rink something different is happening , i saw everyone having fun with sachi when i approached them they act as if they don't know me .

i said what is going on to rizumu

hi , ummm who are you said rizumu

huh what are you saying rizumu -chan i'm aira remember i said sounding hurt

i think i remember you but not really she said

i am your best friend remember me rizumu - chan ! i shouted at her .

hey what is going on here mion said

rizumu-chan does not remember me ! i told her

and who are you? she told me

i am aira ! WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME ! i screamed so loud that callings came

HEY YOU ! why are you shouting at them even if they did not do anything to you and who are you ? callings asked me

why do you not remember me , i said i ran to shou and said

shou -san please remember me ,please i said crying at his chest remember you said you loved me at the fireworks last time i asked him

umm not really i said that to sachi though you do seem familiar shou said to me

huh?! sachi it was not her it was me remember shou ?! i said back to him

no it was sachi and plus i have proof he went away from me and kissed sachi it was so heartbreaking i went out of pretty top and went to my house then to my room and cried so hard that my whole family got super worried about me and tried to cheer my up but nothing worked so i was starting to think of what should i do now , i realized that i still had the offer for the world tour so i called the person and he told me that i will go to the airport tomorrow at 12:00 , i informed my family that i was leaving for 3 years they allowed me to go and gave goodbyes to me when it was already the day for me to go on the tour i said goodbye to my family and friends ( that totally forgot me ) my first destination was paris i met the most popular prism star there her name was natalie juliete she is very good a dancing she has straight blond hair she has a nice personality we became best friends easily and met another prism star named lucy kyuni she is very good at singing and has long blue hair she always ties it , my manager thinks we should form a group name angel she said it would be a good name because each of us has the most important need to become a true prism star , i have the fashion sense , natalie has dance skills while lucy has an amazing voice we all agreed to do it and when it was our first time being debuted as a group we were confident and we had lots of fans then we met a boy band name night sky and we fell in love we each band members and started dating each other i was dating hiro and natalie was dating haku while lucy was dating erik when my manager told night sky and our group that the 6 of us will go to japan and teach some people from pretty top everyone was happy except me cuz they all know what happened to me there they all comforted me and i told them i will be fine i wondered what is everyone dong there is pretty top

IN PRETTY TOP

RIZUMU'S POV

i heard asechi-san called us to her office right now and she told us

minna ! all of you will be training with the 2 most popular idol group in the whole world asechi-san said

who are they ? and why the most popular ? mion asked

you will be training with angel and night sky asechi said and hate to say it they are very popular all around the world if you want to know what they look like this is them asechi showed us the picture of the 2 idol group

everyone was very shocked when they saw aira

hey guy do you remember this girl? shou said pointing to the redhead

oh yeah ! she shouted at us for no reason and said we do know her remember , i told everyone

i remember her the others said when we were gonna meet it was not the much friendly type i expected when they were done performing we went to their dressing room and i said

sugoi ! this room is soo big i told them when i saw aira she said

soo... you are mars right she said

yup ! said mion when i heard the door opened i saw night sky behind us !

we screamed ahh! it's night sky and callings felt a little jealous

oh hey who are you ? hiro asked us

umm ? hello you seriously don't know us! sachi said

nope ! oh wait i remember you are the people we are gonna teach right haku said

anyway how about all of us go celebrate by eating ice cream

everyone said yes

when we reached the ice cream shop our arrangment was like this night sky and angel at one side while mars and callings at the other side of the table

shou's pov

when i saw aira i felt like i know her before

normal pov

when mars and callings saw aira and hiro kiss infront of them rizumu said

oi why did you kiss him aira rizumu said

well because hiro is my boyfriend aira said

and aira is my girlfriend hiro said

eehhhh !? mars and callings said

when lucy saw shou getting a little mad she whispered to aira , hey aira-san

aira said what ? lucy -chan

i think i saw shou getting a little jealous when you and hiro were kissing

eehhh ! aira told her friend ,then the waitress came with the ice cream everyone ate easily when everyone was done hiro walked aira , haku was walking with natalie , lucy with erik , rizumu with hibiki , sachi with shou ,and mion with wataru

**OKAY THAT WAS IT FOR CHAPTER ONE FOR SAYONARA MINNA! PLEASE REVEIW I WILL UPDATE EVERY WEEK **


	2. do you remember me ?

CHAPTER TWO : DO YOU REMEMBER ME ?

this is what happened before aira came at the first chapter

FLASHBACK 3 YEARS AGO

When everyone came down to the ice rink with the newbie sachi she planned to make a prism jump that will make everyone forget their actual memories

ok sachi do your prism jump ,mion said

i'll play your song right now , rizumu said

are you ready sachi ? shou asked

yes i'm very ready before that i have a question to ask you all sachi said

who do you think is better me or that harune aira girl? sachi asked them

umm i think it is aira because she cares about everyone a we have been best friends for a very very long time rizumu and mion said

well... you won't be thinking that anymore sachi said evily as she started to do a prism jump called memories jump

all of them thought the prism jump was weird cuz of the name of it but they changed their minds when all their times with aira became the image if sachi

when aira came down she saw something different with all her friends

FLASHBACK END

so that is why i went to the 3 year world tour then met you guys aira said

ohh so that's why you barely talk to them lucy said

the main reason i went to america is because of something i never want to see again but when i saw _him _again i wanted to burst into tears aira said .

who is he ? is he the one from callings what was his name again ? i think it was shou natalie said

aira felt a tear at her cheek when she thought of the time when shou kissed sachi infront of her three years ago .

it's ok aira everything will be fine natalie told aira

i know because you both have my backs aira said to both of them

MINNA ! come to my office right now !

ghah! what did we do now! rizumu said

i don't know but we have to go now mion said

okay but seriously i did not do anything rizumu said

minna we will have a camping trip for 3 days president said

what !? everyone exclaimed in surprise

why would you say this all sudden ? wataru asked

oho for some reason she said with money in her eyes

ehh... when will this happen hiro asked

friday . president said

what !? that is tomorrow ! everyone exclaimed

all of you have to go now a prepare we will leave in 12:00 in the morning now go home now and prepare for the trip

i will give each of you the schedule for the camping trip

the schedule is like this :

1:00 - 2:00 - hiking

3 :00 - 4:00 - preparing tents

**( i will stop now cuz i don't know what to write next )**

go now ! if someone is being left they won't came with us we won't have any delays ! president said

hai! everyone nodded at agreement

AIRA'S POV

what should i prepare first she told herself as she got her backpack

my boots , some food , clothes , tent also my first-aid kit in case someone might get hurt

i guess that's it

RIZUMU'S POV

First i need a match to cook to meat , some clothes , my umbrella in case if it will rain and my tent

i should learn first how to cook yummy meat for everyone because that is the most important thing we need in camping

CAMPING DAY

when everyone was done preparing they went to the meeting place which was in the mountain

everyone was wearing their casual clothes

and asechi said we will have to stick together we all might be lost here so everyone follow me i called our guide and he said he is here now but the guide called while everyone was walking whatever the guide said it made the president go very mad

WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT COME ! oh yeah your "wife" is pregnant asechi said rudely

What do you mean he cant come asechii -san everyone asked

well ... our guide is not here today and also that means were ... umm...i guess lost hehehe...

WHAT !? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WERE LOST WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WE DONT KNOW OUR WAY UP THIS MOUNTAIN SO HOW ARE WE GONNA GO BACK DOWN!? Mion said

CALM DOWN! MINNA ! JUST CALM DOWN I AM GOING TO CALL JUN AND HE'LL SEND HELP FOR US it is gonna be fine everyone just calm down asechi said as she got her phone and said

EHH!? NO SIGNAL

everyone checked their phones as well but their was no signal

then all of them freaked out

**That is it for sayonara minna! chapter 2 and please send me reviews and suggestions down below and thank you for reading this !**


	3. we are dead for sure

Chapter three : i soo tired !

while everyone was finding their way down the mountain the only one complaining was sachi she couldn't just keep her mouth shut and help them finding their way down the mountain

waaahhh! how are we ever going down this mountain ! sachi complained while sitting on a rock .

i don't know so just try to help us ! natalie yelled at sachi

jeezz ! no need to be so aggressive MOM! sachi yelled back at natalie .

natalie and sachi started to fight each other then almost fell on a cliff but luckily mion warned them before they were at the edge

what are we going to do ! there is not signal here , it is almost dark and what if we will die out here ! lucy said

it will be fine ! asechi said

yeah , i'm sure someone might be looking for us by now aira said to calm them down .

right now we should just set up camp for the day then morning we will find a way to get down hiro said

everyone nodded at agreement

while setting their tents they saw someone watching them when that person came out it revealed to be ... jun!

jun! asechi san exclaimed

yeah hi...

so... umm...how did you find us ? everyone asked

oh ... i going up the mountain while i think i heard a monkey wailing while saying words i think the wierd monkey said how are we ever going down this mountain

everyone remembered the person who said these word was sachi , what made them laugh hard was when jun thought sachi was a monkey

and also are we going down this mountain or what ! sachi said

and also i need to tell you that i forgot my way up this mountain ... hehe jun said

...

WHAT ! WHY WOULD YOU FORGET YOUR WAY UP THIS MOUNTAIN everyone shouted

ghah ! well sorry i had to find all of you all fast before something bad happen , so sorry! jun shouted

**well that is it for sayonara minna chappy 3 and i'm so so so sorry that it was super short because i don't have anymore insipirations on what to write ! so so sorry and please send suggestions for this fanfiction **


End file.
